


Service Industry

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 1





	Service Industry

Jack had to talk himself up before, He went to work each day at the gas station. He was   
providing a service for the ladies around Hollywood and it was helping him earn money for his   
family. But being in the service industry as he liked to call it did come with so many risks; like   
what if his wife found out? What if he got sick or something? But the money sure outweighed   
the risk. And when he met Avis, his life changed. Now he could be in service, but in a different   
way, giving the movie going masses a new heartthrob to love, to adore, and he could be   
proud of himself and look fondly on the service he provided.


End file.
